World-Wide Happiness
by Enica
Summary: When, Tsuna, 5 years old, meets Kyoko way ahead of schedule, what they form is a mighty friendship. A friendship involving learning cuteness, taking over a Yakuza (or a town) and one day creating a happy world for everyone. Hopefully. At least, if they could just decide on who's seven-person-family that one kid will join. People are confused. Sky!Kyoko, Cloud!Hana and others!
1. Cute 101

In one world, Sawada Nana would have been too sick to take her son to the park that day. In one world, she wouldn't have run into her long-time friend, Sasagawa Masaki, and their children wouldn't have met. In one world, by the time Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko met, Kyoko would have long grown out of her childish ambition.

That is, her childish ambition to make the entire world a happy place for all living beings.

But this isn't that world.

In this world, Sawada Nana was over her cold one day earlier so she took her five-year-old son out to play. This small coincidence was the kindle for both a beautiful friendship and a partnership for the shared ambition that would one day change the world.

One should never take the underappreciated butterfly effect lightly after all.

* * *

5 years old Tsu-kun dragged his new friend to the safety of his room upstairs. The fact that they had only met that day wouldn't make him leave her alone with the two enthusiastic mothers in the kitchen. He wouldn't have wished _that_ on anyone. Not even the meanie Osamu who wouldn't let him play.

"Thanks, Tsuna-kun! You really saved me!" She exclaimed as he closed the door behind him.

Tsuna nodded giddily, happy to have found a kindred spirit. His new friend, Kyoko-chan, was an incredible find, she looked like him, she acted like him, they even had the same problems!

"When Kaa-chan brings out the dresses you have to run." The brunet explained wisely to his friend. How he hated being cute! If he was manly like his father apparently was, Kaa-chan wouldn't play dress-up with him!

"I know! When mama starts making my hair, it will always hurt for days!" The little girl complained. The brunet blinked confused. Her mother also played dress up?

Maybe it didn't have anything to do with manliness? Since Kyoko-chan was a girl, obviously her mother didn't expect her to be a man... Maybe this happened to everyone... Oh no, how would he escape the torture then?!

Tsuna held back the panic and tried to distract himself with something else. Then he suddenly noticed some toys.

"Hey, do you want to play something?" And thus, the attention span of the five years old ended.

"Sure!" Kyoko agreed, easily keeping up with the changing subjects. They absently spent time with the blocks and dolls until a bout of loud but muffled giggles returned them to their previous discussion.

"They're not... coming here are they?..." The little girl asked somewhat afraid. Tsuna inclined his head slightly before seemingly deciding on something.

"It... It would be good if they came..." He answered.

"Huh?" She replied, everything from her tone to her eyes screamed 'betrayed'.

"Kaa-chan was very sad this week. She always becomes happier when we play. She says that she likes making Tsu-kun cute." Tsuna explained.

They fell into a short silence as the amber haired girl had a thoughtful expression on her face. Then all of a sudden her features brightened up as if she had understood something.

"So that's why! Onii-chan is always happy when he says I did a cute thing! Cuteness makes people happy!" The girl gushed out excitedly.

Tsuna also smiled an excited grin, that made so much sense! He remembered how everyone would smile at what he had thought was a joke he didn't hear and when the brunet asked they would always answer that he was cute. He had never guessed it before!

"That's true! It happened to Tsu-kun too! Cute makes everyone smile!" The boy gushed right back, Kyoko nodding enthusiastically all the way.

"We can make everyone happy this way!" Kyoko declared seriously, "It's my dream. I'm going to make the all world happy!"

"Really? That's so much better than becoming a robot! I'll help!" Tsuna decided.

They delved into another bout of silence as they went over their making-people-happy-with-cuteness memories. That, though, created another problem.

"How do we be cute, Tsuna-kun? Do we just stand there?" The girl asked inquisitively.

"Umm..." The brunet tilted his head, "Tsu-kun doesn't know..." He answered, momentarily forgetting his self-address in thought.

"We can research though! Like the ones in TV! We'll try everything and see which ones make people smile!" He quickly added on with a smile, the TV had said 'Not knowing is okay, not learning is bad' (in his words) so they just had to not give up!

"Okay! Then we'll tell each other and learn how to be cute! I can even ask mama!" His friend proposed.

After that, for about an hour, they talked on and on about the key to world-wide happiness (cuteness) and even managed to create a schedule until they were forced to separate by their mothers.

By the way, this only helped to steel Nana's resolve to let her little Tsu-kun and the lovely daughter of Masaki-chan meet more often. They were so adorable together too!

And thus, this day marked the fated beginning of Tsuna's sibling-hood with Kyoko (and the steady rise of 'Moe Seduction' in the Ranking Book to first place, far above 'Mafia Seduction' and with 'Reborn Seduction' right under it).

* * *

Far away in Italy, a baby in a suit sneezed even as he felt a wave of trepidation go up his small spine. Why did he feel like seducing random women all of a sudden?

In response to his illogical wishes, he shot at his useless student Dino double time that day.

* * *

'Day one, the perfect smile ' Tsuna thought proudly, he had been learning to count and he was certain he could master cuteness before he counted to his limit, which was, by the way, currently 15.

1\. Attempt

Tsuna looked at his mother. Then he looked. And he looked some more.

His mother stopped mixing the soup and looked back at him.

"Is there somethー"

Tsuna smiled at her warmly.

"ーing you need..."

She faltered but didn't smile or blush.

Not this smile then.

2\. Attempt

Tsuna was playing in his room when his mother entered.

He turned his head slightly with the toys still in hand and he smiled a shy smile.

Complete with slightly fluttering eyelashes, tilted head and little blush, it was exactly like he learned from his mother's soap-opera.

His mother stilled, and gasped. Then she smiled sweetly andー

"OH MY GOD! Tsu-kun is sooo adorable!" Hugged the life out of him.

Tsu-kun received that day, a grim reminder. The sombre lesson that shy smiles, especially around energetic young women, were a powerful double-edged weapon only to be used at extreme discretion.

Well, it could still be useful...

3\. Attempt

He was watching a cartoon when an unexpected twist to it happened.

So he smiled when the villain unexpectedly seemed to be winning. Only because he was feeling particularly content that day. Obviously.

He wasn't at all excited when the heroes got imprisoned. He also wasn't happy that the situation was seemingly insolvable.

It wasn't his fault that the bad guy always lost and that it was pleasant surprise to have him win. (Although, he lost the very next episode. Damn you, random anti-hero!)

He also couldn't help that his smile was more of a grin and that it looked just a smudge too evil.

Still, the attempt was scrapped when his mother left the room in a way that perfectly embodied the term 'creeped out'.

He would have to learn how to enjoy himself without scaring people away.

4\. Attempt

His mother was putting the dishes on the table when he noticed that it was curry.

He was happy enough to feel the need of thanking her. That, and he really wanted to test a recent thought of his.

"Kaa-chan you made curry for me?" He asked.

His mother turned towards him as she put the pot down.

"Kaa-chan," he paused for dramatic effect,

And he smiled warmly (see. Attempt 1) "Thank You"

He also put every ounce of feeling he could into his voice. Everyone knew that love made it warmer.

It went completely different this time, even if the smile was the same.

His mother blushed and gaped at him before giving a huge grin.

Huh, so the appropriate words made cuteness more powerful... He would look into that.

5\. Attempt

Actually, this wasn't even an attempt. At first.

He was out with his mother when he was told to stay put and the woman rushed inside a shop.

Fifteen minutes later, his mother was giving him the stuffed lion she bought.

Apparently, since he was 'such a polite gratuitous young man' he deserved a present.

And such a lovely present it was. The fluffy orange lion was absolutely beautiful. He would make lions his favourite animal in its honour.

Anyway, he was inspecting his present, then he realized that this was the best opportunity for an attempt.

So he used the last one he had on his list, he smiled dazzlingly.

His mother stilled.

Then blushed.

Finally, she smiled back to him.

She was skipping the whole day after that.

Well, he thought, this must be success. Now to perfect the perfect smile!

* * *

Tsuna annoyed his mother to take him to meet his partner in cuteness for a whole week. After all, they were already behind schedule and needed to talk about their findings on the perfect smile.

After another day of pestering, Nana finally gave in and cancelled her book club to take her son to the Sasagawas. (It was then that she realized how little free time she had. How often had she spent time with her Tsu-kun? Not much, she guessed)

That day was a glorious day for both kids. They had both decided on a smile; Tsuna, the dazzling smile from his smiles and Kyoko, serene smile from hers. (Which also included grin, mischievous smile, smile-with-wink and wild, free smile)

They talked about their other findings, too. Kyoko taught him how to position his head for best effect and Tsuna told her about the actions to multiply cuteness. He also explained her the 'Scrapped Attempt'.

They decided to never use evil smiles and to cover those up with their happier counterparts.

Just as she had said she would, Kyoko had asked her mother about other cute stuff and Mrs. Sasagawa took it upon herself to teach them about cute clothing. Yes, this involved skirts.

Too fast the time passed and it was dinner. Kyoko and Tsuna were taken to the kitchen by her mother. As they climbed on the chairs, the boy tried once again to adjust his very, very long light orange blouse. Although it was comfortably soft, he was too used to t-shirts while this one's sleeves covered even half of his hands and he still didn't understand why this was considered cute.

After that, it was time to leave. The day had been very fruitful, they discussed, rescheduled, combined research and even decided on their signature smile blends (As strange as that sounds): warm and serene for Kyoko, free and dazzling for Tsuna.

That night, he could go to sleep with the promise of waking up to further his, no their, goal of world-wide happiness tomorrow.

* * *

Half a month after their 'perfect smile meeting', they had already learned quite a lot about cuteness. They had worked on clothes, gestures, ways of using it on people and even magnifying it with animals and places.

Of course, they were still far away from mastery; Kyoko was having problems with fashion and Tsuna just couldn't get along with that one Chihuahua. But they were progressing.

As things stood, Tsuna's current problem was not cuteness, it was his best-friend's new friend. Now, don't get him wrong, he was not jealous of this new friend. Oh no, he was jealous of Kyoko-chan.

The new friend, Hana-chan, perfectly complimented their fragile innocent adorableness (or at least the image of it that they created) with her strong will and deadly tongue. But of course, she was Kyoko's, even the thought of taking her away made him sick to his stomach. Sharing friends, for some reason, just didn't sit right between them.

So, he decided to do the next best thing he could do. He would find his own Hana-chan...

...somewhere. Hopefully.


	2. Carnivorous Conquest

Kyouya put together another 1000-piece puzzle and sighed.

Too easy.

The other five year olds played their stupid games but he didn't join them. They flocked mindlessly together and stayed close to each other. They were annoying, loud, dirty and worst of all, they stuck to you like gum under your shoe.

He wanted to leave. He wanted to go outside, to explore. He didn't like being locked inside this stupid 'day-care'. Alas, his father had explained, his parents were both working and couldn't let him be alone.

Kyouya brightened all of a sudden. What had his father said about it? He was certain there was a way to be free! He thought back to the previous night where Tou-san told him that he would go to the day-care.

* * *

 _A black-haired little kid sat at the table with his parents. They were eating dinner in a cheerful atmosphere and laughing and talking._

 _The boy was also obviously happy. He had been trying not to laugh too much ever since his father's friend had made a comment about 'real man' but it wasn't really working with the way his mother made jokes one after another. So he ate another meatball to stifle his laughter, only to realize that that was the last one._

 _Tsukiko, realizing his son's predicament, let out another peal of laughter._

 _"Do you want some more, my little carnivore?" She asked._

 _Kyouya nodded pleased. He had learned it yesterday, carnivores were all strong and cool. So that meant that he had to be a carnivore._

 _That was when, Mr. Hibari, aka Kyoshi, decided to give the news. His wife had finally found a work after months of searching and his son would have no one to look after him during the day, so they went with the last option; day-care._

 _"Kyouya, tomorrow we will take you to the day-care." Hibari men did not beat around the bush._

 _"What's 'Day-care'?" The boy asked shortly. Tsukiko sighed, like father like son._

 _"Your mother now also has a job and can't stay with you. That's why during the day, you will stay at the day-care." His father answered. Unexpectedly, Kyouya nodded happily before stopping to ask something._

 _"Can I explore the town in the 'day-care'?" This made Kyoshi sigh, his son didn't understand after all._

 _"Look, Kyouya. We talked about this. You can't go around alone, it's dangerous. Besideー"_

 _"But mom said I'm a carnivore! So I'm strong! I can protect myself!" Kyouya countered illogically. Kyoshi sighed again as he looked towards his lovely wife for help. She was still eating. Right, so no help._

 _Then suddenly a metaphorical light bulb lighted up on his head._

 _"You see, Kyouya, since you're a carnivore," he held back a chuckle at the sudden rapt attention he got from his son, "you have to have a territory. Everywhere outside that territory is dangerous. This house is my and your mother's territory, so you have to listen to is here. Luckily, we're your parents so it's fine."_

 _"How do I get a territory?" This time the man did chuckle, the stars in those eyes were too much._

 _"Remember the crowds you hate so much? They are herds. Since those kids are afraid of small things like spiders and bugs, they are herbivores. But you aren't afraid are you?"_

 _That got him a loud "No!" and rapid head shaking._

 _"Good. So you're a carnivore. That means that you have to protect the herds in your territory and make sure they obey the rules. Then, your territory will be safe. If you make all of the day-care your territory, you will be free there. And then you can continue growing it. One day, you'll have the whole town! You can explore it as you want that day!"_

 _Kyouya looked amazed. He felt amazed too. He could be the carnivore of the town! His father believed in him! Since his parents had only this house as a territory, when Kyouya became the carnivore of the town, he would protect them too! Not that they were herbivores or anything. After all, only carnivores can have carnivore babies._

 _The boy nodded vigorously. He wouldn't let his parents down._

As expected, his father was right. The other kids were all flocking together in great herds, trusting the adult in the room to protect them. Even from themselves.

 _'Disgusting.'_ He thought. Truly, the first rule he would put when he gained his territory was 'No Crowding'.

 _'Still,'_ he decided, teeth bared in a ferocious smile, _'they are herbivores. And they will become my herbivores.'_

Better than playing with low-level puzzles at least.

* * *

"Kyoya, honey, you're not bullied are you?" Tsukiko asked in concern. Just like more than half the kids in the small day-care centre, her son also wore bruises.

"No, Kaa-chan, I'm not. Carnivores don't get bullied." His son replied. She would press further, but she knew that the bruises from a week ago had been much much worse. So maybe Kyouya was learning how to deal with the bullies.

She would not willingly embarrass her son then. But really, maybe she should still put her son into another day-care. After all, the widespread bullying was making all the parents worried.

At first, they had all thought that the workers were abusing their children. However, the workers had gone out with them for an hour when asked about the bruises. The first thing the parents realized when they returned was that three more children ported wounds. Obviously, it had happened between them.

Honestly, it was all very weird. Not even the whiniest children used to 'begging mama for help on everything' would utter a single word on the perpetuator. And of course, Kyouya wouldn't either.

He was said perpetuator after all. Not that his mother needed to know.

His herd of herbivores knew not to talk about him and he wasn't about to do it himself. He had worked hard for their loyalty and silence. At first he had just put them all to their place and made them obey.

It had been difficult. He might have had exceptional strength from birth but his fighting knowledge had been zero. Bruises were acquired for every rule breaking kid. Still, he was coming along well enough; he got less wounds every time and the whole class listened to him after he took the worker's place of protecting them.

With just violence, the herbivores had tried to go around or, for the braver of the kids, against his rules. Only when, during a park visit, he got a huge spider from a popular kid's head and crushed it, did they start actually listening.

This obedience only intensified when a shy female herbivore, with all the courage of a mouse, asked him for help that the nursery teacher would not provide. Her step-father, no, the man who lived with her mother, was apparently beating her and her mother. The useless teacher had done nothing when told.

He saw red. How dare that man hurt his herd?! Who did he think he was?!

But he stopped himself from rushing to beat him in return when the girl held his sleeve and begged him not let the man do it again. She was crying.

He couldn't win against a grown man. Not yet. Trying it would make it only worse. So until he could beat the man so hard that he would run all the way to another country, he decided to use the herbivores he had the loyalties of.

The moment the worker left, he called the class around him. Luckily, except for a few unsure stragglers, all thirty of the kids fast gathered around him in a circle. The shy herbivore looked down with a flush throughout her tale as the other herbivores got angrier and angrier.

At the end of the explanation, even the few stragglers were looking towards him on what they would do. So Kyouya gave them the plan. The shy herbivore would stay with one them for every two or three nights then change houses. The herbivore's mother had allowed. Maybe there was some hope for her. During that, Kyouya would train like hell and maybe find some weapons too. They would save the shy herbivore.

And they did so. Kyouya trained with his uncle Fon who was visiting them with impeccable timing. A baby though he was, Fon was a carnivore through and through. The boy also trained with his new tonfas, stolen for him by an herbivore with a police officer father.

During his one-month training, the shy herbivore went to the houses of almost every other herbivore. But never once did she step 'home'.

Finally, the day after Fon went home, Kyouya was stalking the shy herbivore and her 'father' with three more herbivores. Not that they would help with the beating part. They were needed for a much bigger plan.

That's right. Hibari Kyouya, five years old extra-ordinaire had planned this perfectly. At least one kid had been behind the man for up to five hours a day with a camera to take the picture of the man's misdeeds. Since he could even beat his baby step-daughter, he would definitely commit crimes.

They had been right. The man was yakuza. He stole, broke, beat people and animals. A bad guy to the roots.

So after Kyouya beat the man, they would send him to a rival yakuza gang, tied and hopefully unconscious before the police got the pictures of his misdeeds. Perfectly planned.

Except... It didn't go as planned. Sure, it was perfect until they stayed to see what the yakuza would do with the man, tied and gagged and unconscious, right in front of their door.

Then, two grunts of the group found the man and the four kids strained to hear the conversation from their hiding place.

 _"Well, well. What do you know? Someone did our jobs for us."_

 _"How lucky that someone went as far as to deposit our targets corpse to our front door, eh?"_

 _"Sure he's dead?"_

 _"Stupid! The guy's dead through and through! Can't ya see his throat's crushed?"_

Kyouya froze. Dead? The man wasn't unconscious? Sure they didn't know how to check and he had been very angry and the man seemed a little cold to the touch but... Dead?

He could feel the three herbivores tense beside him as they tried to understand the weight of what they had done. Murder... Would they, Kyouya wondered, would they all go to prison?

But the yakuza would take the blame. And the man was a horrible, horrible man. He deserved it. Something twisted inside him, he felt sick. He shouldn't have killed, right?

That night he went to sleep for the feared day to arrive. He would tell the shy herbivore that he had killed her father. It was his fault after all, not the other herbivores'. He saw nightmares the whole night.

The next day, the moment the workers were out if earshot, Kyouya gathered his herd around. He noted that the three herbivores were standing a little further away. That something twisted harder.

"Shy herbivore," he began, everyone instantly knowing who he was talking to, "you're safe now. I... killed your father."

There was collective gasping all around as some blanched. Their faces contorted in some hurt, some anger and betrayal and it seemed to Kyoya as if his herd would leave him until...

There was a small sniffle. A soft mutter and two more sniffles later, the boy got a handful of shy herbivore crying in relief and thanking him.

His herd relaxed and some even smiled. Everyone patted either him or the herbivore.

That something twisted relaxed and gave away. It was fine. He no longer felt sick.

After that, the shy herbivore told them that she had explained their plan to her mother while Kyouya was beating her 'father' outside. Apparently, her mother had hoped that the yakuza would kill the man or he would be let out of prison even with all the evidence against him. Such was the way of the yakuza.

After this incident, the 'bullying' stopped as well as any disobedience of Kyouya's rules. The parents were all obliviously happy for the 'tight bonds of the day-care's kids'. Though the shy herbivore's mother threw him a wink now and then.

That night, Kyouya announced that the day-care centre was now his territory to his parents.

That got him the remark of; "Do the teachers listen to you?"

Damn it.

* * *

It took him two weeks of showing off his tonfas, extending his rules to adults and not allowing insubordination to make them part of his herd. Adult or not, if they obeyed, they were under his protection. (Every last kid in the day-care being under his unconditional rule also helped convince the teachers)

The day-care was now his territory.

Still, just so he could convince his father, he spent another week persuading the prideful adults to call him 'Hibari-san". Herbivore-with-the-police-father's idea, not his.

It was immensely satisfying to see the un-ruffle-able Kyoshi gape during the morning greeting by the kids and the respectful "Hibari-san."s by the teachers.

He was acknowledged by his carnivore father. It made pride swell up inside Kyoya.

* * *

But he wasn't one in the end, when it mattered.

His father wasn't a carnivore at all. Kyouya was wrong, after all, his parents were herbivores.

He had a harsh run in with the truth when some random grunts from a small time Yakuza barged inside their home demanding money.

Inside their home. _Inside his parents' territory._

Kyouya had honestly been expecting his father to beat them or his mother to attack or something.

It hadn't happened.

"Where is our money, huh, Kyoshi-san?" Random grunt A asked.

"Yeah, we gave you that loan trusting it to be returned. You're making us lose quite a lot of money waiting, you are going to pay that as well, right?" Random grunt B continued.

"W-well, you see…" Kyoshi mumbled and Kyouya couldn't have heard that. He couldn't.

Hadn't it been his father who said that the Hibaris came from the ancient warlords? That they were strong? That they were never scared?

Yet, Hibari Kyoshi, the Head of the supposedly unbeatable Hibari Clan (consisting of three people), stuttered. _Stuttered._

Because of two Herbivores that Kyouya could have beaten eyes closed.

"Tou-san… What are you doing? Aren't you going to tell those Herbivores to beat it off?" He asked, just to be sure. Sure that his father wasn't some Herbivore food; grass.

"'Herbivores'! I like this kid. He yours, Kyoshi-san? I bet he would fetch a nice price." Grunt B laughed.

"N-no! God, Kyouya, just keep quiet." Tou-san hissed. Then, Kyouya felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Kaa-chan.

"Honey, there are times when even carnivores need to back down." She muttered to the boy.

No. _No._

He would not back down. What did they know about being a carnivore? His parents weren't carnivores. Uncle Fon and Kyouya were the only carnivores in the family.

That was… okay. Disappointing, but okay. He could make them his herd, protect them.

Then, Kyouya dashed. He would protect his herbivores.


	3. Covered, Cloudy (Sky)

**Well, seeing as I was so very hurried posting the first two chapter, I couldn't post an author's note, but hello to everyone and thank you for favouriting, following and reviewing this fic! I got a very unexpectedly large amount of them! XD**

 **I should also tell you that I've already posted this in Ao3 and it has a lot more chapters there, not to worry though since I will, when I have the time, get them all in too!**

 **(** Also, someone please tell me how to make brakes here! I can't do it on fanfiction. **) I learned how to do them, as you can see! XD**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Kyouya meticulously cleaned his beloved tonfas on the rags that were once the Random Grunts™ 's clothes. He then appreciated his work, the two bodies bloody on the floor, and got up to call some of his Herbivores to help.

Putting the blame on the Yakuza and so on.

"There." He announced to his parents, "Now you don't have to bow to some herbivores."

But apparently they didn't agree.

"K-K-Kyouya…" Tou-san stuttered again, and was that getting old or what, before falling back into silence.

"Oh my GOD! What have you done? What have you done? T-The ambulance, NO, the police! We have to… We have to do something!" Kaa-chan, however, didn't even have the decency to go in shock before her full blown hysterics, "Kyouya, Kyouya… You are alright? Please tell me you didn't kill them. No, my baby can't go to prison this young, please say you didn't…"

"Kaa-chan… It's fine. I won't go to prison." He tried to assure her, "The Herbivores will help me blame the Yakuza."

"The… Herbivores?" _Which Herbivores?_ Poor Kyoshi…

"Hn. The Herbivores." Then Kyouya happily walked up to the house phone and rapidly pressed some buttons, waiting until the dial tone and a click was heard.

" _Moshi moshi. Suzumori Hanako here."_

"Shy Herbivore's mother." Kyouya acknowledged.

" _...Hibari-san?"_

"Hn. I have two herbivores like your ex-herbivore here. Call some of my Herbivores to drag them away." He explained briefly, trusting the woman to both understand and help.

" _WHAT? G-got it."_

Kyouya, objective accomplished, closed the phone.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun! Braid my hair?" A high-pitched voice asked cheerily.

"Sure, Kyo-chan!" Agreed an equally high-pitched voice. "Wow… I really love your hair colour, it's such a beautiful ginger. Or honey, orange… caramel… chocolate… ermm… What colour _is_ that?" He hissed before continuing, "Did you get that?"

"Yep, I did. And your eyes are a very pretty ginger-honey-orange-caramel-chocolate just like my hair!" Came the giggling answer.

She couldn't help it, Hana snorted into her juice.

"You can just say it if you're hungry, monkey." She teased. The brunet pouted as he combed through long ging–complicated hair.

"I'm not hungry." He sulked. "You can't make fun of me just because I'm not your _friend_ Hana-chan!"

"And why ever are you not my friend?" She asked, resigned to the special brand of crazy that were the Kyo-Tsu duo.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are friends! You're just not my _friend_!" Tsuna explained (or he thought he did) before making an enraged sound at Kyoko's head-nodding, "Kyoko, don't mo _oove_ … Anyways, you're Kyo-chan's Hana-chan, so I'm looking for mine."

"You're looking… for a 'Hana-chan'(?) of your own…" Hana repeated, making sure to add as much of her (first-rate) scepticism as possible. Just in case the monkey didn't get it.

She then proceeded to wait in expectation for the denial? Explanation, if she was lucky? Anger, perhaps? But…

"Yep, yep! I knew you would understand." He nodded in approval. Hana looked for one second, then another, before slowly and politely going and bashing her beloved head on the conveniently nearby wall.

She had forgotten how alike Tsuna and Kyoko were.

* * *

The next weeks were, as far as the (self-proclaimed) carnivore was concerned, quite tense. He was, after all, only just learning that herbivores tended to be unpredictable at best, useless and ungrateful at worst.

"Where were you, Kyouya? I waited three hours in the day-care!"

"I was extending my territory."

"I-I see…"

 _(Murder again?)_

"K-Kyouya… This blood… You aren't killing anymore… right?"

"Hn?"

"No, n-never mind…"

 _(I don't want to know)_

"Kaa-chan."

A flinch.

"Yes?.."

"…forget it."

"Please tell me, Kyouya, I'm curious now?"

 _(My son is a monster. But this monster is my beloved son.)_

"Shy Herbivore."

"Hi-Hibari-san… Maybe you shouldn't f-fight anymore?"

"Why?"

"K-killing is b-bad!"

Yes, Kyouya decided, Herbivores might be completely useless and may not appreciate what was done for them, but they were his Herd anyway. Even if they didn't want to be. How convenient it was, to take what they needed and then try to run.

 _(And Kyouya really loved to fight. The adrenalin, the burn, the satisfaction; if he couldn't really stop himself on that one specific blow… Well, he was protecting his territory)_

Really, ungrateful herbivores.

* * *

"Hello."

Kyouya blinked at the weird herbivore standing giddily in the middle of corpses. The small cute herbivore tilted his head and, oblivious to all the blood splashing, jumped over some random Yakuza to get near him.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. Wasn't this herbivore… disturbed? Creeped out? What kind of an herbivore was this?

"I'm Tsuna!" He beamed at the bloody boy, "Will you be my Hana-chan?"

"…What." Kyouya said more than asked.

"Will you be my Hana-chan?" The herbivore repeated slowly before deciding that the situation necessitated more explanation, "Like, be my _friend_ , the kind of scary but very precious friend that won't allow you to bother them too much?"

Kyouya half glared half gaped at the weird boy before solving this incomprehensible problem with a short:

"Carnivores can't be friends with herbivores."

"Carnivores?" The ignorant herbivore asked.

"Carnivores are strong and they take care of herbivores. Herbivores are weak and useless so they crowd for the strength." Kyouya said in what was probably more words than he had used in the entire month.

"So you are a carnivore?" The brunet asked.

"Hn."

"And these," he prodded a Yakuza grunt with his shoe (trying not to get it dirty all the while), "are herbivores?"

"Hn. Dead herbivores." The small herbivore looked a little pale and now slightly unsure and Kyouya internally (very _very_ deep down) cheered, because this was how an herbivore should act.

But then the boy shook his head, features suddenly brightening in understanding.

"Why did you kill them?" The brunet asked, too unaccustomed to the lack of fear, Kyouya uncharacteristically answered.

"They attacked small herbivores in my territory. They broke the rules." He explained with the herbivore nodding excitedly along.

"I knew it! Hana-chan explained these things to me; you are an anti-hero!" The fluffy child gushed.

"Anti-hero?" Kyouya repeated, trying to, this time at least, catch the indecipherable meaning.

"No? Dark-Shepherd then? The Dreaded?" The cute herbivore listed enthusiastically, doe eyes becoming more and more sparkly. "Please, _pleaaseee_ be my Hana-chan!"

"Carnivores can't be friends with herbivores." Hopefully, the small creep would finally understand that Kyouya didn't want herbivorous friends.

"But _whyyyy_?" Pouted the brunet.

"Herbivores are weak and ungrateful. They can't appreciate help and they are stupidly scared of their carnivore. And they are completely useless." The carnivore explained. The small herbivore answered by kicking his shin (with power equal to that of a Chihuahua) and glaring (pouting). Hn, intimidation-incapable-herbivore.

"That's not true! We're also useful!" He countered, causing Kyouya to send him an unimpressed look, "Like… _Likeee_ … I know! I can get the police that's coming here off your back!"

The boy grinned smugly, oblivious to the way the raven-head's eyes widened in shock. Because, oh no, he must have taken too long talking here. He should have left as soon as he was done, like he always did.

As if on cue, police sirens sounded out and there was the sound of a car stopping right in front of the alley. The brunet, still smiling caught his hand dragged him near the wall, behind a small pile of yakuza. Then he proceeded to huddle behind them, trying to get the clothes, the ones that he had worked so hard to keep clean, bloody like Kyouya's.

Wao. What an herbivore.

But his appreciation only lasted so long when the cute child grabbed his tonfas and retracted them into their folded forms to hide the weapons inside his long shirt.

"What. Are. You. Doing." He gritted out while the herbivore, humming all the while, ushered him under a body as well.

"Just play along~" The brunet chimed. Kyouya watched the boy as he looked disgustedly at the blood on himself but smeared it all over anyway.

"Why are you doing this, Herbivore?" The carnivore asked, getting a quiet shush as an answer.

"They are coming." Whispered the now mostly red (like Kyouya was) herbivore.

* * *

"Ugh. Thirteen of the Kyoujun-gumi… It's their splinter group again isn't it?" One of the officers said as the group of four stood near the alley entrance in front of the park.

"Likely. Who knew they could do it? Momokyoukai was it? They are not even one sixth of the Kyoujun but they manage to somehow get rid of every Yakuza causing trouble in Namimori." The oldest one answered before giving a wry smile, "They haven't done anything yet, at least, so I guess they are waiting to settle this first."

"And did you hear," another started conspiratorially, "The murders were all done by one single person. A friend of my friend who has a cousin in Forensic said that they were all muddled by this 'Red-Back Deserter'. It's becoming an urban legend already."

"'Red-Back Deserter'? Really, Kazuya?" the last one; a blond, no-nonsense woman, snorted.

"Yep. Because he, or I guess she, is very small and very dangerous, thus the red-back spider. Smaller than 1.30 meters I've heard. And his weapons are most likely police tonfas. So Deserter." Explained Kazuya.

"Also known as; the Forensics is the club-house of geeks." Laughed the first man.

"Hey! I'll have you know that–" Kazuya tried to protest but was cut short when the senior officer made a shushing gesture and looked in concentration to the alleyway.

Then they all heard it; muffled hiccups and sniffles coming from under a pile in the corner. A pile of corpses that is.

"That is…" Muttered the woman.

"Kazuya, Seiko, you two go check it, we'll stay outside the alley for the Forensics." Ordered the old man.

"Yes sir." They both answered, looking equally serious.

* * *

Tsuna went through every single dead-puppy, impossible-love sad story he knew (of which he actually had quite a huge number because Hana was a sadist like that) to be able to cry when he was actually so _sooo_ happy because 'He found his own Hana-chan!' and 'He's even a better Hana-chan than even Hana-chan!'.

But he needed to cry. To both help his Hana-chan and to make him recognize Tsuna as a _friend_.

So with all of his experiences on the Mighty Power of Cute reviewed and a motivation of steel, he squeaked in fear when the bodies were moved from over them. Intentionally, of course… _Really_.

"What are they doing here?" the male police mumbled to the female one who was resolutely ignoring her companion.

"I'msorrypleasedon'thurtus!" Tsuna babbled as his trembling intensified, tears hopefully coming and snot hopefully not. He needed the cuteness factor for this.

"Calm down, child, it's all alright now. We're are the police, we're here to help you." The woman reassured as she crouched down.

"…Really?" Two sniffles, check. Quivering and quiet voice, check. Tearful puppy eyes, check.

"Really. We won't hurt you." Tsuna gave the blond a wobbly smile before throwing his arms around her neck and 'crying hysterically'. Sometimes, even he himself was in awe of his skills.

"I-I was so scared!" He whimpered, "Tsu-kun and Ha–" Oh no, what was Hana-chan's name?! "Ha-Hayato," Safe. "were walking and then the men were fighting but they turned and saw Tsu-kun and one attacked but Haya-chan protected me but then they hurt him and then they all fought but fell and stayed there and Haya-chan won't talk and and–"

"Shh… Calm down… We got it, you're safe. Now then, let's find this Hayato-kun and help him as well, okay?" The man reassured as he patted Tsuna's head. Maybe they really bought it? He just had to boast about this to Kyo-chan!

The brunet beamed at the man with watery eyes before jumping on the shell-shocked Not-Really-Hayato. He really needed to learn the boy's name.

"Haya-chan! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Thank you for protecting me! Oh no, you got cut right?! We need to get help!" He babbled on the raven-head's bloody shoulder, squeezing his just-as-bloody-waist tightly.

 _Must. Not. Think. About. The. Dirt._

It was weird. Tsuna should have been scared. He should have been running around in fear, or better yet, running away in fear. He should have been terrified of the bloody carnage, of the monster the boy likely was to kill like this.

But he wasn't. Tsuna felt absolutely safe, hugging a devil with corpses everywhere around them and blood smeared all over his brown hair and usually carefully maintained clothes. Perhaps if the boy wanted to hurt the brunet, and only then, could Tsuna be afraid of his very own, very much loved and still very scary Hana-chan.

He had said it, this person was an anti-hero, but still a hero. (And they were going to make the world happy, so they were on his side!)

"No! I forgot! Haya-chan let's go! Mama said she would wait for us in the café! She must be so worried!" Tsuna exclaimed, distress written all over his face, and pulled his friend towards the other end of the alley that opened up to the shopping district.

"Wait!" the police-woman called out, making the brunet turn around with tears threatening to spill. The blond stilled for a second, but still slowly came after them.

"We can't go?" Tsuna asked softly, almost fearful of the answer.

His definitely-not-schemes could not have failed!

"Come on, Seiko. Let them go. We already have witnesses for the 'Red-Back Deserter', don't involve small children." Her male counterpart said catching her by the arm. "Look at them, one is in shock and the other is crying. Let the mother calm them down."

He then turned to them and asked if their mother was nearby to which Tsuna nodded repeatedly.

The woman gritted her teeth before also agreeing, albeit reluctantly.

Yay, success!

"Thank you!" The brunet chimed smiling. And they dashed out of the alley (or rather he dashed and the boy was dragged along).

* * *

"Herbivore. Why did you do that." Kyouya repeated his previous question.

"Because you're my Hana-chan, of course." The herbivore answered with absolute certainty. That stilled the raven-head and he finally observed this weird herbivore.

The brunet wasn't scared. For some reason. He didn't think Kyouya was doing something wrong. Again, for some incomprehensible reason. Usually herbivores didn't appreciate his help, not for themselves and definitely not for others. The herbivore probably hadn't even seen the two even smaller herbivores that had run away after he distracted the Yakuza. By bashing their skulls in.

The small boy, despite being an herbivore, also was unexpectedly capable. And he used this to help Kyouya. For some reason.

God, he was becoming repetitive.

But really, this was such a strangely unherbivorous herbivore. (And perhaps, had the herbivore been even slightly strong, Kyouya would have called him an omnivore. But this was an herbivore who could be crushed even by other herbivores, one with no physical strength whatsoever.)

"What are you, not-herbivore?" He asked, just in case the brunet knew.

"That's a stupid question, not-Haya-chan, I'm Tsuna!" The small boy giggled, not once turning back from his skipping through the dark alleys around the district. Kyouya idly wondered where he was being pulled to.

'I'm Tsuna', huh. Maybe, despite being illogical, that did make sense.

"…Hayato?" He asked, thinking back on the not-herbivore's talk with the police.

"I don't _know_ your name!" The brunet pouted, a fiery blush on his face. And, again _maybe_ , Kyouya could understand why the police-herbivores were so enraptured that they forgot about regulations. The brunet _knew_ how to use his qualities.

"…Hibari Kyouya." The raven-head muttered finally.

"Great to meet you, Kyo-chan!" The boy beamed, never stopping his dragging them towards the residential area. ("But wait that's my nickname!" was the random thought that came over one adorable five-year-old girl)

"Hn. Tsuna." He couldn't call the not-herbivore an herbivore anyway. In response, Tsuna laughed giddily, beaming even brighter.


	4. Colliding Clouds, Clashing (Skies)

**Hello everyone! Here you go with the new chapter! This chap is one of my favorites, so I hope you enjoy it! ;)**

 **Also, we start getting some hints in Flamelore, which means the effects of having this flame or that basically, as far as I know. It will be subtle, but I'll no doubt put some in this fic.**

 **Nana means 7 btw, if anyone didn't now. That's where the baking day name comes from.**

 **Oh right, THANK YOU, THORN** **D.** **CINNI! They helped me find out how to put brakes, and it works now! So thanks! XD I kind of rushed this chap as thanks for them! (and all you reviewers too; from the one who wanted to glomp me to the one who decided Kyouya was IC, everyone of them motivated me so much, thanks!)**

 **Well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kyoko hummed as she helped Nana-san put another cake on the table. Today was, apparently, something of a baking day. (And by baking day, she means "the bakeries line up in front of the house to take any good they can get their hands on and sell them as the once-a-year "7th Special" day.)

She had just decorated the last of the sixth batch of cookies when the doorbell rang. Nana looked up from the milk she was heating to call out for the girl lounging uselessly in the living room.

"Hana-chan! Could you open the door for me please?" The woman asked turning back to her pudding base. The ginger took off her apron and went out of the kitchen in a fit of curiosity.

"I'm also gonna check it, Nana-san!" She announced, running up to meet up with Hana who was standing stock-still in front of the door. What was it that made Hana-chan this shocked?

But then Kyoko settled next to her friend and almost started a greeting, only to pale noticeably.

"Ah!" She gasped in horror as she took in the people standing in front of the door. Dirty, bruised and bloody boys, looking like… looking like…

Looking like they had fought!

"Monkey… What have you done?" Hana questioned in a stony voice that showed, Kyoko knew, her internal panic.

The brunet –who wasn't currently one– smiled widely, grabbing his friend(?) by the hand to run inside and upstairs. Hana was likely seething inside at the lack of an answer but Kyoko was honestly too shocked to care.

And who wouldn't be? After seeing their beloved friend covered from head to toe in blood (and she hadn't even been allowed to see it on TV!) bringing in an even bloodier boy without any explanation…

But she wasn't just a weak little girl anymore. Her ambition gave her strength she normally wouldn't have had; she could put her foot down when it was necessary.

So Kyoko collected herself and decidedly marched upstairs. They had a mission and she wouldn't permit Tsu-kun to go fighting when he might get hurt and fail it. Their shared dream was more important than hurt feelings! Even if Tsuna might not like her…

No. _Happiness for everyone, happiness for everyone_ , she chanted, she was not too scared to scold someone!

Hana keeping behind her like a devoted sentinel was a warm reassurance that she couldn't have gone onwards without.

* * *

The bathroom door banged open to finally reveal Tsuna and his mysterious friend. Less red and more pink now. Well, the boys at least, because the bathroom had been blue the last time she checked.

Hana sent a _look_ at the cheerful brunet cleaning the other boy's (bloody) sullen face with a wet towel, unfortunately however the monkey failed to see it with the way he was turned behind. She thought about muttering something derogatory that ' _she hadn't meant for him to hear, honest!_ ' but there was no way it would go through the giddy humming.

Humming! Tsuna, _humming_.

Not that there was anything wrong with his voice, she conceded. It was just that music was more of a Kyoko thing and, for all their similarities, if Tsuna did anything even remotely resembling singing, it would be because he was very happy. (Or _euphoric_ , depending on how lightly one wanted to take it.) Unlike Kyoko who would hum, whistle or sing depending on her mood.

She was kind of an exception though. Kyoko would do music like the bees did flowers. The sky was blue, the grass was green, boys were monkeys and Kyoko sang. # _Universal fact_.

It told of how _hard_ she was distracted that she had lost focus long enough to miss the beginning Kyoko's chiding.

"And how could you _fight_ like that?!" the ginger sniffled, causing the boy to huff as if to say ' _I was there when you learned that'_ , "You know violence is bad! Why don't you think of _our dream_? What if something happened to you and I had to continue it alone?"

 _Well what might that be?_ Hana thought, amused. _Someone feels guilty_ … She laughed, internally of course, watching the black-haired boy look at Kyoko with a disgruntled expression on his face.

But then the boy sent a pointed look at the still dripping towel in Tsuna's hand and Hana remedied: _…Or not_. She sighed sadly, already seeing her potential future teasing material evaporate. The boy was just annoyed at the interruption.

And he was sending _her_ sharp glares now! Who did he think he was, that damn late-comer? This was _HER_ home _he_ had invaded! (Hana expertly ignored the unconscious mental refute. It was hers if she said so.)

Well, he had it coming if he thought that Hana couldn't generate frosted glares like Kyoko did cupcakes and butterflies just because his eyes were just a smudge sharper. No, she was _not_ jealous…

Even if that perfect angle of narrowing would have complimented her Glare number 24 _so well_ …

"… Hana-chan!..."

Eh? What!

" _Oh my god_!" Kyoko squealed giddily and _what happened during the few seconds that Hana missed?!_ , "That is _soo amazing_! I was scared you _never_ would find one, I'm _sooo_ glad!"

Hana watched, astounded, as Kyoko gushed with an equally exuberant brunet. The ginger was, yes, easily distracted. But she never switched tracks so fast that it made her seem bipolar.

"–and so I saw him standing in an alley, but there were bodies around so I was at first scare–"

 _Bodies?!_ was the thought that struck Hana with the force of lightning. Kyoko was also looking slightly disturbed now, but her attention was still on Tsuna.

Unlike Hana, whose scrutiny was single-mindedly dedicated to what she now registered as the only threat in a previously safe room. Namely, the brunet's bloody "friend".

"By bodies… you mean," the small girl's voice dropped to a terrified whisper, " _dead bodies_?"

In response, Tsuna nodded cheerfully –entirely too cheerfully for a boy who used to be terrorized by Chihuahuas of all things– and returned to getting the blood out of the two of them.

Some things made sense to Hana now; the blood, the signs of fighting. And other things were still mysteries; why the timid five-year-old could at the very least roll among dead bodies to have gotten so dirty, why he wouldn't be scared of a mass murderer…

Though Kyoko apparently didn't share Hana's academic interest in her friend's behaviour as she immediately started a sermon on how _"you couldn't be friends with a murderer_ " or, turning to the raven-head, how _"killing was a horrible horrible bad-thing and you very very very much couldn't do that!"_

From then on, with both Tsuna and Kyoko being immature five-year-olds, it dragged into petty bickering.

Hana, once again, zoomed on the time-bomb ticking in the room. The sharp-eye-monkey was either offended or bored out of his mind; she honestly couldn't tell, not that that stopped her from trying. But her tunnel-vision observation made her startled like hell when Kyoko and the Cute-Monkey, for some reason that Hana didn't have enough crazy to understand, decided that her circumstances had something to do with their fight.

"But _your_ Hana-chan is mean to weak children!" Tsuna stated heatedly. (Hana really _really_ couldn't keep up with this 'your Hana-chan, my Hana-chan' business.) "She is a bully!" The boy finished, the well-practiced warm smile on his face bordering on smug.

Kyoko gasped in scandal before hurriedly trying to deny it.

"That's not true! Hana-chan's just… just… Well at least my Hana-chan isn't an evil person!" She shot back, the 'There!' plainly hanging off her words. Tsuna gasped as if she had cursed his six generations to hell.

Honestly. Hana could go on and on about the much more sophisticated _and cutting_ insults they could have use instead of 'evil-person' or 'bully'. What were they, _five?_

The girl broke out in shivers and hives at the mental affirmative answer and swore never to think about it again.

" _My_ Kyo-chan only protects the town! _And he is a better Hana-chan then your Hana-chan could ever be_!" The brunet shouted and were those _tears_ dropping down his face?!

"How could you? That's my nickname! _My Hana-chan's_ the _best_ Hana-chan, _ever_ , and _how could you_?!" Kyoko screamed back.

Okay, this was fast getting ridiculous. But Kyoko hiccoughed and Hana thought, some form of uncharacteristic heat settling in her stomach, maybe she _should_ interfere.

Apparently the other boy also thought along the same line because both of the yet silent two were soon dragging their still crying and fighting friends out of the room and away.

Hopefully, distance would snap them out of their anger.

"Stupid-Kyoko!"

"Idiot-Tsuna!"

 _Or not_ …

Hana sighed in defeat. Well, at least she wasn't the only sane person in their group anymore.

…And wasn't _that_ a terrifying thought?

* * *

A sniffle.

"…I hate her."

Another sniff.

Kyouya watched the Unherbivorous-Herbivore cry with half a mind to beat the female-herbivore. Sometimes, even he really didn't understand himself. But– obviously, being the civil and reasonable person he was– the carnivore just went on to comfort Tsuna…

…Well, _try_ to comfort Tsuna.

"Hn. The female-herbivore was herbivorous." There. He had practically pledged support to the brunet's side.

Tsuna scowled (pouted; intimidation-incapable-non-Herbivore) on his bed, hugged the fluffy orange lion tighter and then apparently decided that it wasn't big enough.

Because the small non-herbivore left the plush, turned sideways facing him and latched onto Kyouya. And then _hugged_ him. _Hugged. Him_.

"Tsuna. What are you doing." Kyouya demanded stiffly because, yes, it was a very pleasant warmth. But it was also more than the entire physical contact allowance that the boy would allot to a whole _month_. Even year, if he was particularly lucky.

"Humph." The brunet puffed and snuggled even deeper, "Stupid-Kyoko is stupid. Kyo-chan is an awesome person. And an _awesome_ Hana-chan."

Kyouya sat as still as a stone-statue. ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION. He had to IMMEDIATELY reconcile Tsuna and the herbivorous-female-herbivore.

…There was no other way out of this that ended with his pride –and (though not as important) probably the Hana-chan-Herbivore's as well– alive and intact.

"The female-herbivore was just… Scared..." Kyouya tried clumsily, he was better at destroying than he was at repairing. "She will get used to it."

Tsuna wavered in his anger. No matter how unherbivorous he was, the brunet _was_ after all herbivorously Herding with the female-herbivore. Thus, the Not-Herbivore flashed him half-hopeful small-animal-eyes. (Translated from Kyouyan to Human Tongue that meant "puppy eyes".)

"Kyo-chan… you'll, you will forgive Kyo-chan?..." Tsuna asked softly. Hn, nickname confusion. Also, if the Non-Herbivore did this whole fight for him, Kyouya was going to… He was going to…

…Oh hell, the brunet was almost a small animal anyway. So the carnivore nodded indulgently in answer.

Small animals _were_ always adorable and troublesome. Kyouya liked them despite it. Or maybe he liked them _for_ it. He never quite understood himself.

* * *

Kyoko cried into Hana's shirt with renewed intensity every time she thought of how Tsuna didn't care about all those suffering people. Fighting made people _sad_.

But killing… Killing was even worse, it made them _cry_. She remembered when Moriko-chan's puppy had died. The poor girl cried for _weeks_ after, it was _horrifying_!

But Tsuna didn't care now! At all!

Maybe he didn't want to make people happy anymore. Maybe he just wanted to be with his newly found _friend_. He didn't want to be friends with _her_ anymore.

That Idiot-Tsuna!

She bawled even harder as Hana-chan pat her head.

"Hey, Kyoko… I was thinking…" The brunette started hesitantly making Kyoko blink her tears away to look.

"Hana-chan?" She asked, curious. Hana looked away, blushing slightly, before cleaning her throat.

"Well, you see, Kyoko… I really _did_ bully people. It was… _fun_ , to see what I could make them do with enough pressure." She continued while she watched Kyoko's face intensely, probably to gauge her reaction, "I made them commit crimes, I once even broke apart a family, got a child put in an orphanage."

Why was Hana-chan telling her these things? Kyoko already knew of them. Yes, her friend _had_ made mistakes, but it was to learn about her talents for future use! Hana used them to protect her now! She was a _good person_ after all!

"God, how do I say this…" Hana-chan mumbled into Kyoko's hair, "I'm a bad person. A sadist in it's very definition. And _I'll_ be the first to admit it. It's… not normal."

"Eh?" What?

"Look, think of it like this. If A person made B person steal by force, that A person would be evil right?" Hana tried again.

"Of course!" Kyoko answered, it was obvious after all. But what did it have to do with their talk?

"Well, I was, _am_ , that 'A person'. It's not normal that you just forgot about that and decided I was a good person. Completely unreasonable."

Oh. _Oh._

"No no no. Hana-chan that makes no sense! You're a good person, of course. What you did was just practice for future helping!" Kyoko denied vehemently, trying to reassure her friend. Hana-chan wouldn't start not _liking_ herself would she?

"See! No, it wasn't! What I did was to have fun. I don't even care if I'm a 'bad person' or something. You just suddenly liked me for no reason whatsoever, so Tsuna probably did the same. You two are too similar for logic to work." Hana explained triumphantly, but Kyoko just couldn't understand.

"But… But you're my _friend_! My _Hana-chan_! You– you're _good_ … Like, like you wouldn't _ever_ hurt me! And you always help my friends! How can I not like you, you're an _amazing_ person!" The ginger tried explaining much to the obvious frustration of her friend.

"Ugh… That's because it's you, Kyoko. _Fine_. Let's, let's try it like this," Hana sighed, "If _I_ killed a bunch of people, would you still continue to be my friend?"

Kyoko bit her lip, that was such a terrible thing to think of. But Hana-chan wanted to know, so…

"I– I would. You're my _friend_ , Hana-chan. _Nothing_ would change it." She answered resolutely at last.

"Well, there you go. Put the Cute-Monkey in your place and Sharp-Eyes in mine." The brunette smiled and then muttered as if to stop Kyoko from hearing; ("You two are weird like that.")

That… That made sense, somehow. Since the boy was Tsu-kun's Hana-chan, he probably _was_ a good person. Maybe she just misunderstood.

But the new Hana-chan still couldn't keep on killing, they had to find another way for him to protect the town!

And he couldn't have Kyoko's nickname either. She would fight tooth and nail for that!

* * *

"And so," Tsuna announced with a smile before their three-person audience, "me and Kyo-chan have decided that Kyou-kun can't kill anymore."

"But obviously," Kyoko continued cheerfully, "we will help him protect our town. So anyone who disturbs the peace will get bitten to death like usual, but if they don't stop being bad people…"

The two shared a look as their evil smiles were covered up by their better cousins.

"Then we will use the power of Cute on them!"

One of the audience commented, "How nice!".

Another face-tabled, making the various sweets on it bounce.

The last one wasn't even on the couch, but instead on the window sill, watching the two indulgingly.

Tsuna and Kyoko cheered, time to get some outside help for their plans!


	5. (How to) Create Cults

**Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews/favourites/follows! Here you have the new chapter!**

 **BTW, as a warning, if anyone is disturbed for one reason or another by, erm, violent and explicit swearing, you have been warned. This chapter, the third part to be specific, contains it. After all, what are the yakuza without enough spice. This swearing is kind of the entire reason this fic isn't rated G.**

 **Well, enjoy please!**

* * *

The beaten and battered man lying on the ground twitched. He slowly and carefully (so as to not hurt it any more than it already was) moved his hand up and put it on his forehead, groaning painfully.

Being Yakuza was a thankless job, even in a high position, even in a prestigious Group like the Kyoujun-gumi was, he knew. And yes, it had gotten even worse with all the crackdowns and precautions taken by the government. Having trouble was generally the job description; whether it be physical or economic.

But this? This was something frightful. Truly horrifying. This was the nightmare of all those not law-abiding. This was Hell hidden under pretty flowers and clear skies.

This was Namimori.

He hadn't believed it at first. 'Red-Back Traitor'? He had laughed, oh, had he ridiculed the monster. He had looked at the age, at the height. He hadn't seen the shadows lurking behind a chubby face.

Right until it was his turn to "disturb the peace", had he disregarded all the warnings.

And now he was lying alone and broken in some random back alley, vision blurring and swimming, the pain spreading like dry-ice through his body. Honestly speaking, he was going to die. He knew it, the universe knew it, there was nothing not to know.

He was going to die. Plain and simple.

The man shuffled tentatively on the bloody ground but then violently spasmed as he bit back a scream of agony.

He was a simple man. He wouldn't have been able to say that he would never look behind or something, no matter how much his pride demanded. Because he had regrets. And he had wishes, dreams, he had goals to complete.

But he would have thrown them all to the wind if for a chance to create others.

And he really, _really,_ wanted to live. Though it was futile, he knew.

He never would get another chance to enjoy that recent fling of his. He never would get another chance to drink in celebration with his friends after that one difficult battle. He never would again see that small, useless dog that he actually loved but never admitted to. He never would see the little brothers that he had cowardly left to his disgusting 'father'. He never would–

"Mister, are you alright?"

–And suddenly he was dead. Why else would there be an angel coming to get him?

Mochida Ichirou squinted glazed eyes against the bright white light, trying to make out the features of his escort. It was a child? Yes, very small and petite. Caramel eyes and chocolaty hair. Also fluff. Much fluffy.

Huh, maybe death made people partial to randomness.

"An angel…" The man muttered, because obviously one must always check their conclusions. Even if they were %100 certain.

The angel laughed, warm and clear, and pat Ichirou's head. He could feel his eyes drooping as he slowly forgot about his pain and all that was left was numbness instead. And maybe a little coldness. Was it divine power or blood loss, who knew?

"You're not dead, mister. I made sure of it!" The beautiful voice assured. Then the light receded a little and Ichirou could now see the adorable face of his angel? saviour? through the misty haze.

"I'm– I'm not…?" He started, in vain. Darkness spread from the edges of his vision and soon any aches he had still been feeling were lost in the hand rhythmically moving on his head.

And then he was out.

* * *

"Excuse me∼ Nee-chan?" Kyoko chimed, getting the reception lady to look at them, "Mama said to come here and that you would take us to her friends!"

"Hmm..." The woman answered disinterestedly, "What's your mother's name?"

"Kuroyama Haname!" Kyoko answered enthusiastically, unabashedly proud of her lyi– erm, _acting_ skills.

True to Hana's words, the receptionist snapped into attention before getting up from her desk and hastily helping the four children into a private room with promises to get the Director and return fast. How unfortunate that the dark-haired girl's naming sense didn't match up to her "people skills".

The children then cheerfully sat at the two big couches with many pillows. Kyoko loved it, she was so going to get this room for themselves. She burrowed herself in the soft back and watched as the two boys in front of her did the same. (Mostly. Kyouya was too much of a fan of being "ready to bolt (or beat)" at any given time.)

"That was great Hana-chan!" Tsu-kun gushed happily when the receptionist dashed out of their small but private waiting room. Kyoko bobbed her head in agreement, feeling proud of her dear friend's talents and even Kyou-kun looked reluctantly amazed.

"It was nothing," Hana answered in what would have been humility if not for her smug grin, "I am embarrassed to say that I _accidentally_ heard some rather tarnishing truths about the director of, _completely coincidentally_ , the best hospital in Namimori. At least it's good that there were some _very respectful_ business men who, out of the goodness of their hearts, wanted to make some charity donations to the health care in Namimori."

Ah yes, the goodness of their hearts of course. Kyoko giggled at the "innocent" speech as Hana preened under the continuous fascination. After Kyouya had uncharacteristically beaten the rule-breaking-herbivores only _half_ (or a little more) to death, the criminals with grave crimes or repeat offence had been collected by the two girls and Tsuna (Kyou-kun beating yet _more_ people).

For what? One might ask.

For recruitment, they would answer. Tsuna had been adamant on that they needed more people if they wanted to ever actually affect the whole world and Kyoko couldn't have agreed more.

The ginger thought Hana might just have been contemplating her existence during that particular conversation. Wonder why?

So anyways, the two of their group with experience on "persuasion", not to count Hana-chan because she specialised in no-consent-agreements (which was a big no-no for people they wanted _in_ their group.), Tsu-kun and Kyoko herself were to talk with the hopefully-ex-to-be-criminals.

Kyoko rather thought it might be hard to make people turn their backs to everything they had known, while Tsu-kun seemed to vehemently disagree but couldn't find a good reason why. Though the brunet always _did_ have a good sense.

None the less, the two were armed to the teeth (with cuteness of course, Kyouya handled the physical side more than well enough) and ready to go with a plan and a second or third just in case.

So when Kyou-kun nudged Tsuna and he started cleaning up, Kyoko was ready for the receptionists return. The ginger combed her hair with a hand as she looked at the now opening door.

"A-Ah, Kuroyama-san's children? Very nice to meet you," A pudgy, well-dressed man greeted nervously as he entered the room with the receptionist lady, "I'm the Administrative Director of this hospital. Kuroyama-san has requested some specific things and that we escort you to the patients in the 2nd sector of the private wing."

"Yes, yes we know Mister!" Tsu-kun laughed and Kyoko nodded in agreement, "C'mon let's go already."

The ginger jumped from her seat, fixing the bow in her hair on the go as Tsuna rearranged his furry vest and grabbed his kitten-with-lots-of-mane-plushie. This was their first serious job, she decided nervously, it definitely never ever would be Kyoko who messed it up. Because Tsuna wouldn't either. She couldn't drag him down.

A hand held her shoulder steady and her over-active imagination leashed. Hana-chan _was_ always a girl of little words.

She looked to Tsu-kun and he sent a reassuring smile at her. Idiot-Tsuna, she thought, he couldn't hide his anxiety from his best-friend the great Kyo-chan! So she smiled back at him to show her support.

Hana snorted from behind when they ended up relaxing themselves while trying to help the other.

* * *

 _I can do this._ Tsuna thought. _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this._

He reached for the door handle in a fit of bravery while reviewing their strategy. _Go inside, talk to the person, make sure you're adorably irresistible, get them to join you by any means possible._

But how would they get them to join? By bribes? Threatening?

Tsu-kun pondered furiously, hand still on the handle, but came up with no good ideas.

 _I can't– I can't do this!_

The brunet looked in trepidation at the door, ever growing in the eyes of a nervous five-year-old. He looked at the big, white, high, metal door of doom tha–

"Owie. Kyou-kun!" Tsuna cried, rubbing the place on his scalp that a tonfa had come at with his plush-less hand.

"Hn. Don't be herbivorous, Non-Herbivore." The raven-head answered. The brunet glared at him like all the mighty evil villains eviliously did. ("Yeah right," everyone thought, looking at the teary pout on his face.)

Tsuna threw one last look at the metal door of doom before deciding to, now that the heavy mood had been evaporated by ever the destroyer Hibari Kyouya, wing it entirely.

Apparently though, he didn't even have to _do_ anything. Because as soon as he entered with the rush of courage, just-conjured-propaganda ready at the tip of his tongue…

"Angel!" The patient greeted with shocked happiness.

 _What._ Tsuna thought. It just might have been the driest thing he had ever thought.

"What." Tsuna said. And he now kind of wanted to pout, Tsu-kun shouldn't be using such sarcastic language! He needed to be cute, this was Hana-chan's job. Even Kyouya was looking at him weirdly from his place leaning on the door frame.

 _Think cute_. He ordered mentally. _Bunnies, ribbons, kittens, rainbows, clouds, lion cubs, deer babies– But, oh wait, then they will start to fight like Kyouya's documentary and then there'll be blood and the cub will…_

"Ah! Don't cry, Angel," The injured man gasped, "Are you hurt? Was it something I said? I can call you something else if you don't like it, oh, but I don't know–"

"N-no it's okay Mister!" Tsuna assured, trying to think fast an excuse to not have to admit crying because of a documentary, "…I thought that you err, that you must be in a lot of pain. I'm sorry for what Kyou-kun did."

The man looked touched before he shuffled a little and something seemed to dawn on him.

"'Kyou-kun did'? You don't mean… The Red-Back Deserter? You know him?" He asked in astonishment. Tsuna nodded smiling in fondness, they were _still_ using that adorable nickname?

"Yep, yep. I asked him not to go killing, but he still doesn't really stop himself," Tsuna complained, knowing that he didn't even sound slightly averse but not able to help it, "you're actually lucky. Some of the others that tried taunting Kyouya, like you did Mister, didn't get to go to the hospital."

Really, that Kyou-kun. Tsuna wondered if this was how a mother with a delinquent son felt; unbearably fond of how he would protect her and his precious ones but if only he could stop _hurting_ himself and others.

Though the brunet couldn't really not admit the small satisfaction he got of the children let out in the middle of the night or the girls walking confidently through dark alleyways in Namimori.

"I... see." The man answered, "and by 'not get to go' you mean that they weren't let in the hospital? Or that…" he started but he must have seen something in Tsuna's closed-eye-smile because he didn't continue. "…I see."

"So Mister–" Tsuna began, but he stopped when the injured man opened his mouth.

"Angel, I'm," The Mister hesitated for a second, ran his hand through his black hair and started again, "You can call me Ichirou, Angel. Can I continue calling you that?"

"Eh? Sure, of course. Still, I'm Tsuna. Nice to meet you." The brunet paused after his unwarranted self-introduction and thought over Ichirou's words for a second, before, "Eeeh? Continue? You'll stay in Namimori? But your group is in Tokyo! Kyou-kun told me about it, you can't not fight Momo-something if you stay and then Kyouya will kill you! But if you leave them you won't have any money to–"

Tsuna finished his rant when he abruptly realized how weird he was being and looked to the ground, embarrassed. That hadn't been cute at all. He still needed more practice! But then he realized; this was a great opportunity! He would get all the bad-people on their side!

"Umm, Ichi-san?" He asked shyly, looking through long eyelashes just like Mama's soap-opera, "Would you like to join us? We are going to make the world happy and so Kyou-kun will get the Peach-something-people to help us and if you want, you could work with them and you would have a job and also help make everyone happy and!"

"Angel, Angel! Calm down," Ichi-san chuckled, "I was already going to help you in whatever you wanted since it seems like I owe my life to you, ("No matter the other circumstances. Scary kid," he muttered unheard before taking another look into limpid doe eyes, "though adorable too.") but this is way better, now I don't have to worry about money."

"So you'll join?" Tsuna asked hopefully. Had he done it? Please, _please_ , let him have done it.

"Yeah, I'll join." Ichirou half-smiled before wincing, "I need to see my brothers anyway."

"Yay! Thank you!"

* * *

Kyoko cheerfully nodded at the guards "Kuroyama Hanako" had requested be put behind the entrance of the sector that the yakuza they collected healed. In case of random enemies entering, escapees escaping and fights being fought. Hana really was such a detail-oriented person.

She skipped through the halls to the innermost room with Hana-chan being dragged along her jumps by the hand Kyoko held. She needed the moral support for all her current fears, not that she would allow herself to look anything less than happy.

Hana-chan must have realized this because she was subtly urging her to keep going. And by subtly, Kyoko meant that, not to brag or anything, no one else but her could have noticed the urging. _Not that she was bragging_.

So when they reached the closed door hiding the two patients inside, the ginger only allowed herself one millisecond to envy how Tsu-kun started with the only single person room in this wing. And then she barged inside without skipping a beat, still smiling serenely.

Hana entered silently closing the door and surely keeping an eye on the "dangerous monkeys". How reliable she was.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Kyoko!" She started optimistically.

"Hah." One of the men, the scarred and bald one, snorted, "What are you doing here, little girl, huh? Came to 'entertain' us?" He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed loudly at his own joke.

"You–!" Hana-chan started, offended by something that had eluded Kyoko. Yes, she _was_ here to entertain them, and of course to get them to join, what was so funny about that?

Unexpectedly, the dark-haired girl wasn't, for once, alone.

"You fucking pedo of a bastard! Damned mother-fucker, what the goddamn hell are you fucking saying to Kyoko-sama! If I wasn't fucking injured in this useless lump called a leg, I would bloody throttle you, you thrice darned son of a bitch!" The younger male on the opposite side swore. "I would get that fucking..."

"Eh?" Kyoko muttered after watching fifteen minutes of silent mouth-moving, curtesy of one sensible Hana-chan that had thoughtfully closed innocent ears off to the vulgarity.

The ginger looked between the now-panting blond and blue-in-the-face baldie before using the most powerful weapon of all those who had ever lived in the Sasagawa household for more than a week:

Ignore the weirdness, focus on what makes sense. So, the fight. Kyoko had to stop it before anything else.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled (it might not work on Tsu-kun but these people were new to the trick), letting some tears sparkle in her eyes, "Please don't fight. I just came to ask something…"

"Don't worry, Kyoko-sama, we weren't fighting. And of course, we'll do anything you ask of us, _right_?" The blond sent the older yakuza a glare before continuing, "So go on and ask! You saved us after all, it's the least we could do as men of honour."

"I wouldn't know about that, boy," The scarred man shot, "I don't owe this missy here nothing."

"Oh!" Kyoko interjected, lightbulb metaphorically appearing above her head, "Was Tsu-kun the one who brought you here? You know; fluffy brown hair, big eyes, small and cute?"

"Maybe," The older male sneered, "but that still doesn't mean that I have to give my life for her or anything. The world doesn't work that way, lil' miss."

"No no no! You got it wrong," The ginger denied shaking her head, "We don't want you to die for us! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us to help the world be better."

Kyoko gave a bright smile at the blank looks her words brought. "And maybe, if you want to, join the Peachy Yakuza that Kyou-kun got for Tsu-kun. And we'll all work together to make everything better!"

"Ermm… Kyoko-sama, that is… Peachy Yakuza?" The blond asked uncertainly.

"Momokyoukai, monkeys." Hana explained shortly.

"Momokyoukai?! The one that destroyed half the Kyoujun-gumi for entering their territory? And this 'Kyou-kun' of yours took it over! That's impossible!" The baldie shouted making Hana give him a sneer that left the man's in its shadow.

"It happened. Get over yourself." She growled.

"You can come and see it if you want to!" Kyoko chimed, destroying the growing tension, "Soo∼ Do you wanna join the strongest Yakuza in Namimori and work for the good?"

"I'll join if you want me to, Kyoko-sama." The blond man agreed.

"Yeah, fine. I'll join. But I'm expecting to meet the Red-Back." The other man spat.

 _One room done!_ Kyoko cheered. _Just… thirteen rooms left… Uuuu…_

* * *

The members of the recently famous Momokyoukai sneezed in their hospital beds. This day was the third after their group was taken over by a random six-year-old child.

How unfortunate that the hospital could set broken bones and stich gashes but couldn't mend a smashed pride.

Oh well, at least they now had two precious fairies to shine some sunlight on their miserable moods.

" _Hello everyone! Kyo-chan and I got your Peach group many members today!"_

" _And we brought apple pies for you!"_

Yeah. It could have been worse, they thought as they smiled and thanked the two angels.

* * *

 **Momokyoukai: The Peach Association (thus Peachy Yakuza)**

 **Kuroyama Haname: Kurokawa (black river) to Kuroyama (black mountain) and Hana to Haname.**


	6. Connected Characters

Tsukiko sighed as she put a plate of dinner into the oven to keep it hot.

"Not coming again?" Her husband asked, as if he couldn't see the situation for himself. Clearly, since he still wasn't here, Kyouya had missed another family meal.

On patrol… as far as the woman knew. Keeping Namimori safe from murderers and gangs and theft and all those things that generally went to the police but obviously didn't in their town. Or she thought so. Her son could have just as well been raising his very own Yakuza group. Not like she could know, she thought bitterly, not with the way Kyouya never talked to them.

"I'm going to bed then," Kyoshi sighed, "It's your turn tonight right? And tomorrow's mine."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off to bed, "Good night, dear."

"Hn."

Then she settled at the kitchen table to wait with a cup of tea. They always made sure that at least one of his parents was there to greet Kyouya on his return. Even though he might have lost all his respect towards them, there was still no harm in showing their never changing love towards him.

She perked up at the sound of the door opening before her son walked in the room.

"Welcome home, Kyouya." She said warmly, giving him his plate of food from the oven.

"Hn." Her son grunted. Like father like son, it always made her laugh. She discreetly checked the boy for injuries as usual before noting something unexpected.

Kyouya was spotless. No dirt, no scratches, not even the blood of his… she didn't continue that thought.

"You… You didn't fight today?" She asked slightly incredulously, he hadn't stopped despite their continuous protests, what could have made him avoid massacring poor criminals for a whole day? "Why were you so late then?"

Tsukiko wished that she could have sounded reproaching, she really did. But all three of them knew, neither parent really had much authority in the Hibari household. She hated it, the meek tone that always came out around her son, she hated it, Kyouya hated it, even Kyoshi hated seeing his wife so timid.

But she couldn't. She couldn't muster the… what was an appropriate word? Ah, yes, she couldn't muster the thick-skin necessary to command her son with her past tone of steel when she knew that Kyouya would obey only if he wanted to.

"Hn. Guarding." He answered in-between bites. The shortest possible answer. Tsukiko knew her son like she knew her house, very well; short answers meant either annoyance or that he was hiding something.

And Kyouya was positively glowing, so not annoyance… Now that she thought about it though, Kyouya _had_ been coming home much happier these days…

And she knew him well enough not to ask why. So she would find the person being 'guarded' and solve this mystery herself.

Tsukiko sighed again. Why hadn't she chosen a talkative and cheerful man to pass on his un-silent genes to her son?

…Right. _Love_.

* * *

"Kyouya, Kyouya," Tsuna gushed, "did you hear? I'm going to start kindergarten this April!"

"Hn." The raven-head nodded from the windowsill, the brunet pouted a little at not being able to give the news himself but shook it away. It must have been Hana-chan who told, she knew _everything_! And this made the situation not the least bit less exciting!

"Do you go to kindergarten? Can you tell me what it's like?" The smaller boy interrogated his friend enthusiastically, trying to get all the information he could.

"No. I went to day-care." Kyouya admitted.

"Really? When?" The brunet asked.

"Last month. I left because there was no more need to." Kyouya answered briskly.

"Oh, but then your friends are still there? You have to let us meet! Are they herbivores too? Will they help us in our plan?" Tsuna listed eagerly. "But maybe they're evil? No, is that why you don–"

"Tsuna." The raven-head warned.

"Oh, sorry! So can we go meet them tomorrow?" Cue irresistible puppy eyes.

"…Hn." He agreed. What? The eyes were called 'irresistible' for a reason.

* * *

Nana watched her son and his six friends play in the living-room with an endless swell of happiness inside her. At times like this, she almost couldn't relate to those times when her little Tsu-kun would shy away from everyone but herself.

Those times when the only time Tsuna had touched someone voluntarily was because of their mutual fear of dress-up. But then they were currently almost siblings!

It made her so _so_ glad that she hadn't been sick that day. That meeting with the lovely Kyoko-chan of Masaki's led to her son breaking away the outer shell that he had taken to building with alarming speed.

And now, Tsu-kun brought more and more friends home. Friends that loved him more than anything. Friends that would _always_ take care of him. Because Nana might be bad at connecting the dots that others did easily, but she was the absolute _best_ at seeing their intentions.

She had lost her common sense in favour of the ability to read people and she knew it.

So when Tsu-kun came home one Baking Day (and was that ever so romantic! She cooked here in Namimori for their anniversary, and Iemitsu-dear would collect _thousands_ of wildflowers wherever his job took him, they would then exchange them through mail∼ See? _Romantic_.) dragging along a slightly bloody boy home, she wasn't too worried.

Boys fought at their age, right? She remembered seeing blood come out of cuts, so fighting would cover a child in blood, right? Well, it all made sense to Nana.

It was healthy, she recalled, for the children to throw out some aggression through little scuffles. Although Tsu-kun hadn't seemed inclined to it, maybe having an energetic friend around would help him as well.

Also, she knew from the way that the boy _looked_ that Tsuna was special. He would protect her son to _any_ length. It had been a breath of fresh air after the way Tsu-kun and Kyoko's first friend had hovered around the girl, at first regarding the brunet only out of association.

And then the little group slowly grew. From the four children with the weirdest grouping of girls and boys, to an ever increasing number of people; the four, young men, old men, very impressive looking women…

Nana had thought on that for a while, wondering whether their rather odd relationship with the older people should be approved. Luckily, she had then read somewhere about interaction outside age groups. It was A-Okay! Good thing too, she wouldn't have wanted to separate the people so attached to her son and his friends.

(And so, Nana was the proud mother of one of the most influential pair of five-year-olds in the world and she didn't even know it.

It should also be mentioned that the Momokyoukai freaked out when one of their members, with broken bones everywhere and almost bleeding to death, was given first-aid by the mother who also called an ambulance, all the while muttering at him about how "children were so vicious these days" and that "he should be careful while getting rid of excess energy".)

* * *

Hana came home late that night to the wonderful smell of cooking food and the sound of the music coming from the TV. She shook her head in exasperation, trust father to stay up this late to cook for her and then wake up in the crack of dawn to say goodbye to mother.

"Welcome home, Ha-chan." He greeted with an energy that he had no place having at 1 o'clock. "I made fish tonight. It's your favourite; salmon."

"Thanks Tou-chan, I'm back." Hana answered going to sit down at the table.

He hummed and put the salad on the table as well before joining Hana.

"So, Ha-chan, how was your day? Why were you so late?" He asked putting some of the fish on both of their plates. "You are always late these days."

"It was fine." Hana answered, mind contemplating whether their 'activities' could be disclosed to her favourite family member, "Do you remember Kyoko? I told you about her last week?"

She would tell him some, leave the rest out. Because her father was the best _ever_ and the only reason she could go out alone was his open-mindedness towards 'child geniuses' as he called her.

Hana just thought that she was predisposed to the dark and dirty lie that was called reality. She _thrived_ in the law of the jungle.

"Yeah I do." Her father nodded, surprised by her willingness to talk, "you were so enthusiastic about her, I would never forget it."

"I was _not_!" She interrupted in outrage, "...Anyways. She and her friend got a group of erm... _admirers_. And I had to rebuild their horribly disorganized 'fan-club' from ground up."

"Admirers." He repeated arching a brow, "I see."

Her father knew that she was bending the facts. He always knew it when she did that, and Hana just couldn't bring herself to outright lie to her beloved parent.

Still, he didn't comment. Honestly speaking, Hana thought that she just couldn't appreciate her father enough. He was gentle, he was elegant, polite, nice, understanding, thoughtful, open-minded...

His perfectness never ceased to impress the girl. Likely, her father was the sole reason for her view of the other gender, boys just _didn't_ _match up_. (Though whether disappointment could lead to obsession... That was another question.)

"Well, Ha-chan, remember our rules; take care of yourself, always have your phone and," he winked at her, "never _ever_ , under no circumstance, tell your mother."

Hana snorted into her fork, but nodded all the same. Kaa-san wasn't bad or anything, Tou-chan probably hated going behind her back like this. _But_. But she was tired from her long hours of work, cranky from clients demanding _she find proof of that man cheating, now, or else!_ and way too set in her ways to see that, yes, her six-year-old daughter could manipulate the man with drugged candy and a white van into voluntary slavery.

And if the woman ever found out… Hmmm, that was what her father bought all those massage oils for, Hana guessed. How sly.

She was just _so_ glad that she had Tou-chan. Even if he might have freaked out and scrambled around at first, trying to build some sort of safety and authority that wouldn't cause Hana to suicide out of oppression or hinder her fast development. He had observed her for months, discerning her limits and what she could and could not do (mostly could, if Hana did say so herself), before forgoing all other societal expectations to decide on new borders for Hana, _just for her_ , not six-year-old girls in Namimori.

And he had managed it too, spectacularly, though likely much laxer than what he had had in mind. The few rules he had put worked like clockwork, not to mention that she couldn't have handled even a single limitation more.

Even though, Hana knew, he wouldn't wish a child like her on anyone. She was a difficult one, one that could make parenting go very _very_ wrong if parents couldn't separate 'child' from 'their child' or even if their realization that the child was different just came with a bad timing or way.

Well, she didn't care about the others. She would just enjoy her lucky (or was that karma? She must have been Mother Teresa in her past life… Yeah right.) catch in the form of a perfect father.

* * *

"We're here, everyone!" Tsu-kun beamed as he entered, Kyoko a step behind him.

"Angel! Kyoko-sama!" Answered a chorus of voices, most of the men turning towards them. Tsuna stilled at the nickname and the only thing he could think of was:

 _Ah, they've multiplied._

But he didn't show it on his face, oh no, he didn't even break his smile. Kyoko was working on, erm, _'natural beauty'_ as in looking cute with various stains on, examples including mud, water, poop and even blood that only Kyouya could safely bring. But Tsuna couldn't join her yet. _He_ was _way_ too busy studying how to keep his cool (or should he say, _cute_? Tsuna giggled) during surprising situations.

So, he wouldn't bat an eyelash to the, for some reason, currently widespread usage of 'angel' as his nickname.

"No fair! Why won't anyone respect my nicknames…" Kyoko protested pitifully, "You can't just give a nickname only to Tsu-kun!"

"You bet we can, spoiled princess." Grumbled a bald man that the brunet remembered had been saying Not Nice words even while being saved. But the ginger brightened next to him and Tsuna could see a few lightbulbs lighting up simultaneously amongst the crowd.

"Ah, that's a great idea Daiki! Right, Princess?" A blond cheered causing the actually nice(?) baldie to frown. It _was_ a great idea though.

"I like it, Kyo-chan!" Tsu-kun added enthusiastically, "You should agree!"

"Yeah, I love it!" Kyoko said and sent the man a grateful smile, "Thank you, Daiki-san!"

The man grunted unintelligibly and turned to hide his pink cheeks. This caused everyone else to laugh, leaving Tsuna and Kyoko in confusion, what was so funny?

It was nice nonetheless. Everyone happy like this, having fun together even though some had been enemies just two days ago. The brunet just wished Kyouya and Hana were with them here. But Hana-chan had to 'organise the ranks' or something and Kyou-kun was using the 'train the weak herbivores' excuse to beat people up.

And new recruits still continued to flow thanks to Peachy Yakuza's big fame! It made Tsuna so proud!

"Ah right," Kyo-chan started abruptly, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts and the members out of their mirth, "we got a job, everyone. It's very important!"

Oh! He had almost forgotten about that one! And that was the reason they came here too, was he getting old? Tsuna shook himself out of his trailing thoughts, the job. Right.

"But it might be dangerous. And you'll have to fight." The brunet warned as solemnly as he could before continuing with a more cheerful tone, "But we'll get to help people! And even get more territory, Kyou-kun is very happy about that so I thought I would mention it."

"But… You'll have to fight. And get hurt so…" Kyo-chan reminded dejectedly, kind of making Tsuna tear up as well. He was trying not to think of the pain his new friends would have to be in just because the two asked it.

"Oh, Princess, Angel." One of the now quiet men said with a wistful tone, "It's our jobs to fight. We are _paid_ to hurt and get hurt."

" _So_ ," Someone; Ichirou-san, Tsuna recognized, interrupted with a wide grin, "What do you want us to do, Angel, Princess?"


End file.
